pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin RTS
Pikmin RTS is a fanon game created by the one, the only, Doopliss. Story After the events of Pikmin 3, Olimar has retired from Hocotate Frieght and Louie has gone missing. The President, realizing that a lack of employees would make him lose money, he hires 4 new recruits, Ace, Flint, Delia, and Joseph, to return to the Pikmin Planet. The quartet is armed with special elemental suits and a mothership capable of housing them in the atmosphere above the planet, and is more than ready to take on the hostile bugs that inhabit the Pikmin Planet. Units Leaders Good * Ace- Can spray jets of water from his special hose, color-blue. * Flint- Throws baseballs lit on fire, color-red. * Delia- Harms enemies at close range with a taser, color-yellow. * Joseph- Shoots toxic gas from pipes connected to his suit, color-purple. Evil * Emperor Bulblax- Attacks with his large tongue, color-blue. * Titan Dweevil- Shoots enemies with a mortar gun it picked up, color-red. * Giga Blowhog- Sprays random elements from its snout, color-yellow. * Smoky Progg- Slowly tramples over enemies, color-purple. Infantry Good * Pikmin- Come in groups of 5. Attacks the enemies directly. Can be Red, Blue, Yellow, or White(depending on leader). * Spore Shooter- Come in groups of 3. Attacks enemies by shooting them with projectiles from afar. Projectiles an be fireballs, water jets, electric volts, or poisonous spores(depending on leader). * Mamuta- Singular. Mercilessly attack vehicles and infantry, but easily defeated by aircraft. Species can be regular, tropical, robotic, or mutant(depending on leader). Evil * Dwarf Bulborb- Come in groups of 5. Attacks the enemies directly. Can be Red, Blue, Yellow, or Purple(depending on leader). * Blowhog- Come in groups of 3. Attacks enemies by shooting them with projectiles from afar. Species can be Fiery, Watery, Voltage, or Toxic(depending on leader). * Bulborb- Singular. Mercilessly attack vehicles and infantry, but easily defeated by aircraft. Can be Red, Blue, Yellow, or Purple(depending on leader). Vehicles Good * Gunner- Attacks with projectiles. Projectiles an be fireballs, water jets, electric volts, or poisonous spores(depending on leader). * Tank- Attacks with mortars. Can be Red, Blue, Yellow, or Purple(depending on leader). * SAM Launcher- Shoots rockets. Can be Red, Blue, Yellow, or Purple(depending on leader). Evil * Man-at-legs- Attacks with its machine gun. Can be Red, Blue, Yellow, or Purple(depending on leader). * Gatling Groink- Attacks with mortars. Can be Red, Blue, Yellow, or Purple(depending on leader). * Armored Cannon Beetle- Shoots cannonballs. Can be Red, Blue, Yellow, or Purple(depending on leader). Aircraft Good * Hoco-copter- Attacks with machine guns. Can be Red, Blue, Yellow, or Purple(depending on leader). * Warcraft- Attacks with rocket launchers. Can be Red, Blue, Yellow, or Purple(depending on leader). Evil * Puffy Blowhog- Attacks with guns strapped to it. Can be Red, Blue, Yellow, or Purple(depending on leader). * Burrowing Snarrow- Attacks by shooting explosive eggs. Can be Red, Blue, Yellow, or Purple(depending on leader). Ultimate Weapons Good * Dolphin 2.0- Attacks with many different weapons. Evil * Deathstool- Attacks with elemental projectiles of all kinds.